Young Bohemians of the 80's
by ilovebamboo
Summary: Set Pre-RENT, we get to see what the Boho's were like in 7th Grade.
1. Enter Maureen Johnston

_With my sister starting middle school soon, I just had to wonder what our favorite Bohos would be like in the 7__th__ Grade. And with that, I present… Young Bohemians of the 80's!_

_**Disclaimer:**__ I don't own _RENT, _the characters, but I DO own the Movie and the OBC recording!_

_This chapter focus' on Maureen, this MAY change; please suggest other characters for the next Chapter. So please, R&R!_

Maureen sighed as she walked up to the front door of Scarsdale Public School with Mark. Even though they lived in the smallest town for miles, she managed to dress perfectly for the occasion; white leather jacket, graphic tee, black skinny jeans and white leather boots. Mark, on the other hand, was wearing the dorkiest striped sweater and - surprise, surprise! – a scarf.

"C'mon Markie! We're gonna be late!" Yelled Maureen to the apparently lagging Mark.

"Jeez, Maureen! I was just looking for Roger!" Retorted "Markie" as he ran to catch up.

Maureen walked into the dreaded hall and looked around for any friends; there was April Ericsson who Roger had taken a liking to, Mr. Dale the Science teacher, and Muffy Grey.

_Hmm… talking to Muffy would be better than talking to Mr. Dale-Ick! _She thought.

Maureen approached Muffy, rudely ditching Mark for a minute.

"Hey, Muffy!" She called to the soft-spoken girl.

"Oh, I actually changed my name to Allison, daddy's new wife HATES the name Muffy. But, uh, you're Noreen, right?" Muffy –er – Allison responded.

Maureen gave a quiet "oh" and walked away. She and Mark went to their lockers.

As she walked to her little area of storage space, she noticed a new girl at the locker beside hers. She had dark brown wavy hair and was wearing a blue blouse with a white camisole and –OMG- the same pants as Maureen! Maureen approached her to tell her that if she didn't change her pants this very instant she would slap her silly. Just then the girl said,

"Hi, I'm Mimi."

Maureen was about to respond when Mark said, "Wow… you're hot- I mean you look a little, uh, sweaty! Yeah! Do you want some water?"

_Way to make a good first impression, Cohen._

"I'm Maureen, he's Mark," Maureen leaned towards Mimi's ear to whisper "He's not usually this awkward, well, he is, but, not THIS awkward"

Mimi giggled. Then from the other end of the hall walked a somewhat sexy rocker dude. No, no, it was just Roger Davis. (No offense!)

"Whoa." He whispered as he saw Mimi.

"What are you staring at?" Mimi asked, looking around nervously, thinking there might be some kind of giant dancing purple polka dotted hamster behind her or something.

"Your hair in the florescent light."

_Well, I'll try to get the next chapter posted soon, so R&R! Oh, and don't worry, Collins, Angel, Benny, and Joanne will be introduced in the next chapter along with a character I'm sure you all know…_


	2. UnLucky at the Library

_**This chapter is longer than the first simply because I had a fantastic revelation. Anyways, to the story! **_

_**(This chapter is Roger focused. Which basically means it tells his thoughts. But then It switches to Joanne.) Oh, yeah, and I'm kind of making April a bee-atch.**_

"Excuse me?"

Roger was at a total loss for words.

_Your hair in the florescent light? What kind of pick-up line is that, Davis?_ _Oh, God, now they're all staring at me… SAY SOMETHING!_

Then, just in the nick of time April walked by.

"Hey, baby. What are you doing talking to this… turpentine? Oh, Maureenie, aren't you wearing the same pants as this chick?" April said. "Let's walk."

And with that, April grabbed Roger and strutted down the hall with him, arm in arm. As they neared the door, who else was there but Thomas B. Collins.

"Hey Rog! My man!" called Collins. April just shot him the evil eye.

"Fine, dude. Hey have you seen the hot-, uh, I mean the warmly dressed, new girl. I think Mark was gonna get her a water." Roger responded, pointing down the hall where Ms. Marquez was chatting up a storm with a boy named Angelo.

"So I told her, borrowing my blue blouse was not part of our contract!" Joanne told Ali. (Yes, that Ali.)

"God, that really sucks. I mean, jeans, okay, but your blue blouse? Never!" Ali responded.

Joanne and Ali were walking down the hall towards the doors, school had just ended. Maureen spotted them and said,

"Hey, Guys! Can me and Mark chat too?" she asked as she pulled Mark down the hall.

"Jeez, Mo. Cool it." Gasped Mark.

"Um, sure!" said Ali.

So the four buddies walked to the Jonathan Larson Memorial Library. (Yes, that Jonathan Larson.) They honestly had no idea who he was but they heard he was a guy in New York writing a play about "bohemians" living there with AIDS and stuff.

"I'll NEVER end up like that, with AIDS I mean." Said Ali. I guess she spoke too soon.

As they entered the library, who else was there but, GASP! Benny!

_Well, shit. We might as well just leave now._

"Hey, girls!" said Benny.

"I'm a boy." Said Mark.

"You know Allison, right? Well she told me to tell you that she wants you to move to Fresno."

_Aren't you a sweetie._

The gang split up to find different books, Maureen having a fit about the library NOT containing _Wicked. _

Joanne was walking home with Maureen and Mark.

"So how long have you two, been dating?" asked Joanne.

"Well, uh, how long was it again Maureen?"

"Two months! Jeez!"

"Yeah, what she said."

"That's right, Pookie!"

_Pookie? Ew. It sounds like a broken chew toy._

"Pookie?" Joanne said allowed. "No one's ever called ME "pookie".

"They will, believe me." said Maureen.

_**Well, I know I promised a longer chapter, but I'm terribly tired. Oh, I'm also sorry I relied on dialogue in the last part. I'll have the next one up tomorrow! It'll be called, "The Kissing Contest"!**_

_**R&R!**_


	3. Ice Cream

_**So sorry for the long delay! But, I had stuff to do… ANYWAYS, to the story!**_

_**(Mimi Focused)**_

_Ew._

Mimi scraped the gum off her neon purple flip-flop and walked farther down the path. Mark, Maureen, David (Squeegee Man!), Roger, April and her were going to the beach.

Mimi looked around trying to find someone to talk to;

April was walking away from Roger-as usual-, Mark and Maureen were chatting-as usual- and David was… carrying a sponge-as usual.

(AN: You need to work your way up to a squeegee!)

"Hey, David! I don't think I've properly introduced myself! I'm Mimi." She called as she jogged up to him, her silky black hair flopping around in a ponytail.

"Hi" he said as he walked away.

_That went well._

She looked around for someone-anyone- to speak to.

_Maybe I should just be friendlier; I'll go say hi to Maure-_

"Hey Meems!" Roger said, "What up?"

"Not much." She responded. She then chose her next words very carefully, "Do you wanna go get some ice cream or something?"

Roger beamed. Clearly, he liked ice cream.

The two of them walked slowly up to the ice cream vendor, eyeing all the flavors;

Chocolate, Vanilla, Rocky Road, Strawberry, Superkid, Carmel…

Roger chose Rocky Road as his flavor and Mimi chose Superkid.

"Mmm…" Roger said.

"This is really good!"

As they walked over to the beach, they looked at the sand dunes.

"Hey, Rog. Look at that sign." 

He glanced over and saw a sign that read:

**Please note: all amusement park rides have been moved to the Scarsdale Amusement Park.**

"Where's that?" he asked, pondering if there even was an amusement park in Scarsdale.

"Who knows where?" Mimi answered.

"Anyways, who goes there?" he joked, still wondering where it was.


	4. Spilled Soda and Witches

_Yea! I'm back!_

_Mark focused!_

* * *

So, the next day, everyone went to school.

"Mo, do you wanna eat lunch together?" Joanne asked Maureen.

"Sure!"

Mark walked down the hall, alone. He stopped at a large poster on the wall, it was announcing auditions for the school musical.

_Hmm... maybe I can direct._

Mark spotted Roger down the hall.

"Hey, Rog! Wait up!"

"What? Oh, Mark."

Mark trotted down the long stretch of hallway, and somehow managed to do it without swinging his arms. Maureen walked by the two.

"You know, Mark, you don't move your arms when you run." she chuckled "It's weird."

"Yeah... my chiropractor says it's a problem." he paused. "Didja hear about the school musical?"

She rolled her eyes. "Duh."

She left them standing in the hall.

"Oh my gosh, Roger! Do you see that?" Mark pointed towards Angelo and Collins standing near the water fountains.

"Wow."

"I know! I can't believe someone spilled cherry soda on the floor!"

Mimi walked towards Roger and Mark. She looked like a slight Madonna knock-off. Big hair, lots of jewelry, the works.

_Don't stare, don't stare, don't stare, don't..._

"Why are you staring at me?"

_Crap._

"He likes your- um..." Roger struggled for an answer.

"Nail polish! Is that like... magenta?" Mark exclaimed.

"Yeah...".

"I'll just... I have to... Class! I've got- I've the class!" Mark ran off.

_I'm so bad at this!_

Collins, Angelo and Maureen were standing in the hall, getting ready for class.

"Hey! Cohen!"

"What? Who's there?"

"Just me, Collins." They all snickered.

Angelo tried to make conversation. "So... the musical, Wizard of Oz, right?"

"Omigod! Really?" Maureen practically screamed.

_Calm down, Mo._

She continued, "I mean, look at this face. Are you looking? This is the face of Dororthy!"

_Uh... no._

"When I am cast, I will not be the Wicked Witch! I mean come on- this face would be terrible in green!"

_Oh, how wrong she is! _


End file.
